The champions of Chaos
by a really really random dude
Summary: The big three kids are banished from their camps. Find out what happens when they meet chaos. *not your usual chaos stuff* i guess... rated T but has some swear words
1. Chapter 1

**Percy POV**

'Hello Perseus, Jason, Nico.' I looked up.

'Who are you?' we asked in unison. Yes people, I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus yada yada yada. Once I was respected by many, considered as a legend by many, and also considered by many to be the greatest demigod to ever live, even better than Heracles himself. The other demigods were Jason and Nico, son of Jupiter and Hades respectively. Together, we were considered as the most powerful demigods.

Until that faithful day…

**Flashback **

'_Lady Athena' I said as I bowed in front of her throne on Olympus. The fourteen Olympians were present. Yup, after the war I demanded that Hades and Hestia have a throne on Olympus. Surprisingly, Zeus agreed_

'_Rise Perseus.' I rose. 'As you had done the 12 labors of Hercules, I have decided you are worthy of marrying my favorite daughter, Annabeth.'_

"_Seriously lady, I fell into Tartarus for your daughter, I gave up godhood for her, and she was my mortal anchor! How am I not worthy?!" I thought _

'_PERSEUS!' Athena screamed at me. 'Yes Lady Athena?'_

'_Don't "lady" me, you spoke out loud!' I blushed in embarrassment. Hermes and Apollo snikered under their breath, Poseidon was beaming at me. The other Olympians were trying hard not to smile._

"_Damn she sounds like a nagging mother! Hahahahah, she sounds like HERA!'_

'_PERSEUS JACKSON!' I blushed in embarrassment as I realized that I had spoken out loud. The Olympians did not hold back now, they were rolling on the floor laughing like maniacs. Including Hades, which surprised me the most_

'_Like father like son' Hera muttered under a breath, earning an indigent 'hey' from dad._

'_As I was saying, I have decided to give you this ring' she took out a box from her pocket. 'This ring is mad out of Imperial Gold and Enchanted Silver. Made by Hephaestus himself.'_

_I looked at the ring in shock._

'_Thank you Lord Hephaestus and Lady Athena!' 'It was the least I could do, seeing that you help me regain my favorite forge from the Telkhines and keeping Leo, my son safe.' I bowed to him once more, and he smiled a grateful smile to me._

'_Once again, thank you my Lords and ladies!' I immediately sprinted out of the throne room, eager to go back to Camp Half-Blood to see Annabeth. Gods! I missed her so much._

_Naturally however, being the seaweed brain I am, I made a fool of myself and smashed headfirst into a pillar._

_The gods laughed their hearts out. Including Hestia, whom is known to be a quiet goddess and Hades, who was known to be a quiet god, not caring about humor._

_I blushed profusely and asked dad if he could teleport me back to Camp. He agreed and did it._

_Upon arriving at the hill, I noticed a handsome boy covered in cuts and bruises, running up the hill, with a Minotaur behind him. I was about to help him, when suddenly, he grabbed his necklace, and a sword sprang out._

_He turned around and faced the bull man. As the Minotaur charged him, he sidestepped the bull and slashed his sword, cutting the bull in half._

_The bulled turned into golden dust, leaving a horn behind. _

_Beyond the boundary line, the campers and Chiron had gathered, watching the boy in awe._

_Chiron stepped forward, 'Excuse me, may I know who you are?' the boy gave a smug smile._

'_I'm Jonathan, favorite son of Poseidon.' Chiron frowned; I could tell that in his eyes, he disliked Jonathan already._

_Catching my eye he beckoned me forward, 'Percy, you have another sibling!' I smiled at him._

_I introduced myself, 'Hi I'm Percy Jackson. Not to brag or anything, but I'm Poseidon favorite son.' He sneered at me. _

'_If you are truly dad's favorite son, have you seen and lived at Atlantis before?' _

_Seeing that I have no reply, he just smirked and pushed me out of the way.' I frowned, he really was an arrogant bastard. Suddenly, a golden flash of light appeared. Poseidon stepped through the portal._

'_Campers! This is my son, Jonathan Green _**(A/N you know the sea, green color! Ok never mind then, I hate you guys!)**_! Treat him with respect!' he looked at me in the eye. And sent a mental message._

"_No matter what he says Percy, you will always be my favorite son!" I smiled at him and he disappeared._

'_Now that that's settled, Percy, can you show Jonathan the Poseidon cabin?' I replied, 'Sure Chiron!' he smiled and directed the campers back to their activities. The newer campers were looking in awe, literally worshipping the ground he was walking on. I thought that was a little overkill, I mean seriously, all he did was to kill a fucking smelly bull man, and he was acting like the leader of camp!'_

_Only my closest friends stood by me, not caring about what he done._

'_Come Jonathan, lets go.' 'Go away punk. I know where it is.' I narrowed my eyes but walked away._

_The next few months were torture. Jonathan was going around spreading rumors, saying that I broke this broke that, la la blah blah blah. I mean seriously, why the fuck would I break shit for no fucking reason._

_Katie Gardner blamed me for destroying her plants and crops, accusing me for saying that plants were useless and cereal is stupid._

_Travis and Conner Stoll blamed me for ratting them out for a major prank they had been preparing for months. Saying that they wanted nothing to do with me ever again._

_Chris Rodriguez blamed me for destroying Clarisse spear, given by Ares himself. And as usual, shunned me and wanted nothing to do with me ever again._

_Malcom shunned me, saying that if he sees me near the Athena cabin again, they would chase after me._

_Will Solace and the Apollo cabin would shoot arrows at me, as I had 'supposedly' broken their arrows._

_Even Poseidon seemed to forget about me, only calling 'hotshot' to carry out missions for him. He always taunted me about how he gained my closest 'friends' and how he was Poseidon's favorite son._

_The only friend I had left was Grover and Annabeth, even do I 'broke' Grover's reed pipes, Grover believed me that I did not do it, as he saw Jonathan do it._

_Wherever I go, people would trip me and call me names. I was so desperate not to lose Annabeth, I decided to propose to her._

_But alas, that was the final straw._

_I was walking to the beach with the ring in my hand. I was planning too surprise Annabeth. But what I saw made me stand rooted to the spot. In front of my eyes, Annabeth Chase was sucking Jonathan Green's face._

_They were kissing._

_They were kissing_

_THEY WERE FUCKING KISSING._

_What she said next, however, made my heart stopped._

'_Annabeth, when are you going to dump my loser brother?'_

_Annabeth giggled and replied._

'_Tonight at the campfire babe, I'm going to dump him! I can't believed I ever loved that bitch, if only I had met you earlier.'_

_I stepped out from my hiding place._

'_Am I interrupting your date?' they turned around and I saw the expression, on Annabeth's face. Her expression changed from annoyed to surprise and to guilt._

'_P-P-P-P-percy its not what w-what i-it-its looks like!' 'spare me Annabeth! AFTER ALL I DID FOR YOU, YOU STILL FUCKING CHEAT ON ME!'_

'_You know what tied me to my mortality, it was you.'_

'_W-what?'_

'_YES ANNABETH! YOU WERE MY MORTAL ANCHOR, I SACRIFICED SO MUCH FOR YOU! I GAVE UP GODHOOD FOR YOU, I WENT TO TARTARUS WITH YOU. I HAD ALMOST DIED FIGHTING POLYBOTES FOR YOU WHEN HE WAS ABOUT TO CRUSH YOU!'_

'_BECAUSE ANNABETH, YOU WERE FUCKING WORTH IT!'_

_Annabeth stood rooted to the spot, tears streaming down her eyes. To say I was furious was the understatement of the year. No wait! Understatement of THE FUCKING CENTURY!_

_Jonathan stood up, 'Whatcha going to do now Jackson' he sneered. 'You are just as weak as your bitch face mother and step dad.'_

_My heart froze, 'What did you say?' my voice was calm and deadly._

'_I killed you stupid parents-'_

_That was the last straw. I took out riptide and attacked Jonathan._

'_DON'T. TALK. ABOUT. MY. PARENTS. LIKE. THAT!' I screamed as I slashed riptide over and over his body. _

_Satisfied with my work. I quickly rushed back to my cabin and packed my stuff. 'Goodbye, Camp Half-Blood' I summoned a tornado destroying half the camp and left quickly._

_For the next few weeks. I survived wave after wave of monster attacks. Until I met Jason and Nico._

_Jason told me that he had been in the same situation as me. Long story short, Piper cheated on him with a new son of Jupiter, Darren Sky. The camp shunned him and Camp Jupiter abandoned him. Thalia also cheated on Nico, choosing a son of Hades, Ron, over him._

_So far, we had been travelling over the country, repelling monster attacks. As we were the three most powerful sons of the Big Three, our aura was so overpowering that every monster within a radius of 20 km attacked us._

_That was until we meet Chaos._

**Flashback end**

The man infront of me smiled down, 'I am Chaos, creator of the universe!' we immediately threw ourselves to the ground.

'Lord Chaos, what did we do to have this honor of meeting you' he merely chuckled, 'Don't need to bow before me young demigods.'

We rose.

'I have been watching you three all my life. I am very proud of the achievements of you three. However, I had also witness the betrayal of the campers and you 'girlfriends'.'

'After you left, Zeus bestowed immortality upon the heroes of the wars, including Jonathan, Darren and Ron. Your parents disowned you and labeled you as outcasts. They issued the order to find you three and kill you on sight.'

We were shocked. After saving their fucking assess for gods-knows-how-many-times, they just shunned us and moved on to the next three 'heroes'.

Chaos saw this, and offered us new lives. We immediately accepted, and Chaos fashioned a portal to the original planet, Utopia.

From then on, we changed our names and left our past behind, forgetting about the betrayal. We thought that we could live normal lives and relax.

However, this was only the beginning…

**Hey guys, so what do you thin about this story, well in my opinion, it's a little different from all the other stories out there.**

**One more thing guys, be sure to check out my other story 'The Seven in Berk.' It's about the seven, who lands in the village of Berk.**

**Oh yeah and im discontinuing my other story, 'The Primordials Rising.' I replacing that story for this story.**

**Be sure to read and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Jason POV**

I stood and stared in awe and shock at the sight before me. A city was in front of me; it was filled with houses and apartments.

Cars were flying around the place, children were wandering around and playing, couples were having a date in the park, strolling as if they had all the time in the world, which they probably had. The beauty of the city made New Rome look like a broom closet... ok maybe not a broom closet, how about a random apartment, like the ones Percy _lived_ in.

We walked through the city, thousands of citizens bowed down before Chaos, despite his protests about bowing before him.

We reached the center of the city. There, there were 15 big houses. When I say big, I mean the size of the freaking white house!

We looked at the houses; I was particularly interested at one. The houses had cloud patterns on the wall, moving and drifting lazily. Suddenly, the cloud pattern changed to lightning and thunder, before shifting back to the cloud pattern.

Percy seemed particularly interested in another house. That particular house had waves rolling about, a sea green colour.

Nico seemed interested in a cabin darker than the colour of Hades's throne. The house seemed to suck the light out.

'Welcome to Utopia! This is the first planet I created, along with my brothers.' Chaos said

'Wait, did you say brothers? I thought the first being in the universe was you!' Nico questioned. A look of sadness seemed to pass before Chaos's face, before returning to his cheerful normal expression, 'That is another story for later, young Nico.'

Chaos continued, 'In the city, the army of chaos lives here, along with many others. The other citizens are mainly demigods, demi-titans, and demi-primordials.' We were shocked at that. 'Also,' he added, 'this is a city for all the peaceful godly beings that did not participate in the wars, both the first and the second.' we were even more shocked at that!

'The army of Chaos is led by an elite group of people, the highest ranking among the ranks of my army.' he said.

Percy asked Chaos, 'Chaos, so what are the houses here for? They seem bigger than the other houses on Utopia.' Chaos chuckled, 'Patience my boy, I was getting to that.'

He explained, 'Each of these cabins represent a certain Primordial, these cabins represent, Pontus, Thalassa, Tartarus, Gaia, Ouranus, Erebus, Nyx, Aether, Hemera, Chronos, Ananke, Eros, Ourea, my brother and myself. Inside these houses lives a demi-primordial. These children are the children of the Primordials mentioned. They are more powerful than the leaders of the army themselves, and that is to say_ a lot_.' We gasped in shocked.

"_Wow, a big house for a person only?" _I thought.

As if reading my mind, -which he probably had- he told us that the children train with the Primordials themselves, as they are very powerful, they are each given a house for their hard work and leadership.

'Now come, there are people waiting for you!' Chaos said and fashioned a portal, leading us inside

* * *

**Percy POV**

As we walked through the portal, we noticed that we had arrived at a throne room. The place was so big, it made the underworld, Olympus and the seven seas combined look like a pea! And no, i am not exaggerating, ye douchebags!

We noticed that there were 15 thrones arranged in a 'U' shaped formation. Two of the thrones in the middle were the biggest of all. One of the thrones was filled, except for the bigger one, which I guessed was Chaos's throne.

Chaos teleported to his throne and sat down, 'Primordials, may I present to you the sons of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades!' i grimaced at the mentions of out "fathers" the people looked at us, as if analysing the best way to take us down in a fight.

'Now please introduce yourselves.' Chaos asked.

A man stepped down from a throne with mountains and and rocks on the throne. 'I am Ourea, primordial of the mountains.'

A man stood up from a sea green throne with waves in the background, moving peacefully. 'I am Pontus, primordial of the sea.'

A woman stood up from a similar throne to Pontus's, however, it also had pearls in the background. 'I am Thalassa, primordial of the sea.'

After many introductions later (I am to lazy to write down all the throne's descriptions and whatnot yada yada yada) , we finally knew them as Ourea, Pontus, Thalassa, Gaia, Tartarus, Erebus, Nyx, Aether, Hemera, Ouranous, Eros, Ananke, Chronos.

When we got to Gaia's introduction, Jason, Nico and I quickly rushed her, hoping to kill her again. Chaos however, created a dark wall of energy, blocking and intercepting our movements. He quickly explained that Gaia was tricked by her children (especially the golden one with the scythe). Same with Tartarus and Nyx.

When we got to the last Primordial, the one who sat on the second biggest throne, he sized us up and stood up. Unlike Chaos, he was white. No not racist! I mean all white, pure white. He had close-cropped hair and pure white eyes, without the pupils though. He had an aura of pure power, much like Chaos's, but a little less powerful. I asked, 'who are you?'

He looked at me straight in the eyes, than at Jason and Nico. 'Perseus Jackson' -I winced at my full name- 'Jason Grace, and Nico Di Angelo.' What he said next however, chilled us completely to the bones.

'I am Order, brother of Chaos.'

Gods of Olympus, what have I got myself into…

* * *

**Is that a cliffhanger? Anyways, read and review! If not i will not write down more chapters for you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Come on guys please at least give me 10 reviewsssssss.**

**Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously:**

'**Perseus Jackson,' I winced at my full name, 'Jason Grace and Nico Di Angelo.'**

'**I am Order, brother of chaos.'**

Percy POV

I stood there in shock. Standing before me, is one of the most infamous gods/titan/primordial (don't exactly know him).

I looked at Chaos for explanation, he sighed, like he explained it a million times.

'Percy, Order is not evil, the mortals just got confused about our battle.' I was confused.

'What battle?!'

Chaos sighed again, 'In the beginning, there were three beings. Nothing existed before us and we came out of an empty space, which we called Oblivion.' I was shocked. Three beings?!

'The beings in the universe were Order, my brother and I. My brother was called Void. Among us three, Void was the oldest, me the second oldest and Order the youngest. Together, we created stars and galaxies in Oblivion. When we were older, we each filled up our galaxies with our creations. Slowly, we filed up planets with many different animals and creatures. Later on, we decided that we should create a planet that the three of us can share. This planet was called Utopia, home of the first humans.'

'When we created Utopia, I filled the planet with the humans; Order guided and taught the humans how to survive, whereas Void created Utopia. The humans saw this and started worshipping Order and I, whereas worshipped Void to a lesser extent.'

'Over the years, Void began to grow jealous of us and started a war. The war was one of the most dangerous, if not the most dangerous and so, it was Order and I against Void.'

'Order and I _barely_ survived, as Void was the most powerful of us. Our fight caused a huge explosion that rang throughout the entire space of oblivion, the event that followed after was called the Big Bang.'

'From the Big Bang, came forth the Universe, we brought our creations from Oblivion to the universe. Order wanted to make Void fade completely, however as he was my brother, I couldn't do that to him, no matter how great his crimes are. Therefore, I decided to seal him into Oblivion for eternity.'

"Wow" I thought.

'So what happens to him?' Jason asked the question we have all been wanting to ask.

'Nothing.'

'Nothing?'

'Jason,' Chaos explained patiently, 'Oblivion is just an empty space, so Void would just be drifting around and staring at the face of darkness for eternity... for now.'

I did not get it. If Chaos said for eternity, why did he said for now? I looked at Jason and Nico, their expressions told me that they were also confused by Chaos.

The creator explained, 'Rumours has it that Void is trying to escape, but i don't think that it is possible for him to do that. It would take an _immense_ power to even try to escape Oblivion. More handy than Alcatraz' He joked

'Now come, let us go to the cabins and you shall meet the sons and daughters of the Primordials.' Chaos said and fashioned a portal to the cabins.

* * *

As we came out of the portal, we realised that we had just stopped outside the Chaos's cabin. We walked in and what we saw made us stand rooted to the spot in shock.

Remember when i said that the each of the cabins were the size of the _white house_ each, well it was EVEN bigger on the inside! And no, i am not exaggerating again dickheads.

When we came in, we saw fifteen seats. Twelve of the seats were filled up, except a pitch black one, which i guessed was Erebus, and two more other seats, one pure white with black stars (Orders's), while the other was pitch black with swirling white stars (Chaos's). One of the figures was hooded up.

I remembered what Chaos said about each house representing the son or daughter of a Primordial, so i asked, 'Chaos.' 'hmm' he replied.

'When you said that each son and daughter lives in their parents cabin and represents them in a meeting right? How come Order and you do not have any children respectively?' Chaos explained that in the beginning of time, the three brothers swore on the name of Oblivion that they could not have any _full-blooded _children (Know what happens next?).

'Ok... what about the hooded figure, he seems soooo mysterious, and yet there is an air of familiarity around him!' Chaos chuckled, 'You will see young one.'

'How about the empty seat?' I asked, pointing to a pitch black seat, with shadows swirling about.'

Chaos patiently explained, 'That seat is for the son or daughter of Erebus, however, Erebus is the most loyal to his wife and is unwilling to have another child with another spouse.'

'Heroes!' Chaos yelled. All talking in the room immediately ceased, and they finally noticed us.

'Let me present to you, Nico Di Angelo.' Gaps were heard. 'Jason Grace.' Even more gasps. 'And finally, Perseus Jackson.' This time, instead of gasps, the room was sooo silent, you could here a pin drop. Heck, even hear a _feather _drop.

'Errrrrr... are we that famous here?' 'Yes,' said a boy seating on a chair with cloud patten, and i guessed that he was the son of Ouranus, 'You are like the Saviour of Olympus! The Bane of Giants! The-' he probably would have gone on if not for the boy on the sea green chair who sent him a glare. i looked at him with a grateful look in my eyes. However, he just sneered at me and looked away. I frowned, seriously, first Jonathan, now this guy?!

'Right, please introduce yourselves!'

* * *

**Many explanations later...**

After them explaining their identities to ask, we finally knew them as:

John, son of Ouranus.

Mary, daughter of Hemera (Jason drooled at the sight of her, though i can't blame him, Mary is really pretty.).

Sarah, daughter of Aether.

Hermoine **(A/N yeah yeah i know harry potter.)** daughter of Eros.

Damian, son of Ourea.

Jane, daughter of Thalassa.

Mark, son of Gaia (I shivered and looked away.).

Janice, daughter of Tartarus.

Helix, son of Chronos.

Melody, daughter of Ananke.

Nate, son of Pontus (the arrogant douchebag)

* * *

When they finished introducing themselves, we gestured to the hooded figure. When he drew down his hood, i must had looked like i was struck by lightning, judging from the looks Jason and Nico were giving me.

Because standing right before me...

It was Carter Kane.

* * *

**Hi guys! just a _teeny weeny _cliffhanger, and i wont be updating for another 2 weeks :) hahahah jkjk**

**A big thank you to those reviewers and supporters to my stories and uhhhhh...**

**Chaoslordofthevoid: I would try to fit in as much as i can for one chapter as i don't want to ****completely focus most of my ideas on one chapter. But i will try my best:)**

**Now... how about 20 reviews eh?**


End file.
